


Sweets of Sweet Deceit

by leafykeen



Series: Pranks [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Keith and Hunk are Bros, Slight Keith angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Keith and Hunk decide to pull a prank





	Sweets of Sweet Deceit

Keith was not good at pranks. 

At least, he didn’t think he was. Every time he tried, he ended up chickening out for fear of crossing some unseen line and potentially ruining already weak relationships. 

Keith also didn’t make friends easily, but he liked Hunk. He’d already determined that he and Hunk would be friends, despite his less than stellar track record. So when Hunk approached him about pulling a prank, Keith couldn’t say no. 

Hunk had acquired an odd vegetable during a sight-seeing stop. It was the size of a brussels sprout, with the taste and texture of old tuna. His plan was to dip it in a sweet coating, and pass it off as a space chocolate truffle. Keith didn’t understand why Hunk would need his help with something like this, but if Hunk wanted to spend time with him, he wouldn’t question it. 

Keith helped Hunk dip and freeze what Hunk had decided to refer to as their _Sweets_ _of_ _Sweet_ _Deceit._ After an hour or so cooling off, Hunk removed the small tray of deceit sweets, and they set off to find their first victim. 

They were on the hunt for Lance when Keith heard his name called. His heart skipped a beat at her voice. _Allura._

“Hello Keith, Hunk,” Allura said, smiling. “What are you up to?” 

Keith hesitated a moment. He couldn’t do it. Not to her. “Just looking for Lance.” 

Hunk raised an eyebrow at Keith, who pretended not to notice. “Actually princess, maybe you can help us. I’ve been experimenting a little in the kitchen, and I think these are pretty good. They’re candy on the outside, with a surprise inside. Want to try one?”

“No,” Keith said, “I’m sure she doesn’t want to try one. They’re not… I mean, they could be better, and-” 

“I’d love to try one!” Allura said brightly, already reaching for a sweet from Hunk. 

Keith snatched her hand, his heart racing. His relationship with Allura had been so fragile for so long, and now this whole thing felt incredibly stupid. 

“Keith?” Allura raised an eyebrow. 

“Um…” Keith thought fast. “I don’t know if anything in this might be poisonous to you. It’s all new stuff.” 

Despite how convincing Keith thought he sounded, Allura looked suspicious. “I assure you, Keith, Coran would never allow anything in the castle that might harm me. Now, I’d like to try one of these. Unless there’s a reason I should not?” 

Keith stared at her. He couldn’t believe he was about to get caught doing something so juvenile, let alone by this woman he was trying to convince himself he wasn’t in love with. He shook his head, and Hunk again passed a sweet to Allura. She moved the sweet to her mouth, slowly, as if she were giving Keith a chance to stop her. 

Keith’s desperation and anxiety finally bubbled over, and he did the only thing he could think to do in that horrible moment. He grabbed her jaw to turn her away from the deceit sweet, and… 

Now what? 

As Keith held Allura’s face and stared into her eyes, only one thought ran through his mind, and he kissed her. Keith’s thoughts rushed back to him a few seconds into the kiss, and he was relieved to realize that Allura must have dropped the sweet, because her hands were on his neck, and in his hair, and…

His thoughts fled again. 

They had both forgotten about their audience until they broke apart for air and saw Hunk’s shocked expression. 


End file.
